Tendershipping rubbish
by Elysia 'Saiko' Ghosry
Summary: Just a random Tendershipping moment thing. Rated T Cause it can be. Flames are NOT welcome.


Cinder: Hey guys! It's me~ Again~

Shikura: Are you guys sick of her yet?

Cinder: No, everyone's sick of you!

Shikura: They're not sick of me! I'm not the one writing fanfics and promising to post a new chapter soon!

Cinder: Yeah? Well… you're the one who told me to write this story!

Shikura: … Not true!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fanfic except Cinder and Shikura.

* * *

><p>Ryou lifted his head up from his book. The clock told him that the library was closing in a few minutes. He closed the book and stood up. He waved at the librarian as he left. She waved back. It was raining outside. Ryou shoved the book into his book bag and started for his house. He noticed that the sun seemed to be setting faster than usual. Pretty soon, it was dark. But Ryou didn't feel scared. In fact, he felt peaceful.<br>The rain continued. Ryou lifted his hood in order to shield his hair from the downpour. He continued his journey.  
>When he had reached the intersection before his house, a group of thug-looking guys ganged up around him. Ryou tried to ignore them and continue walking but one of them stepped in front of him and another grabbed his book bag.<br>"Lookie here, guys! We got ourselves a new punching bag." The one holding onto his bag said, and , just to prove his point, he punched Ryou on the side of his face. Ryou threw a hand up to his cheek, stunned by the blow. Some of the guys laughed. One person with a large billowing red cloak stepped into the circle.  
>"Hey! Don't damage him! I want him first." A female voice said from under the cloak. She lifted the hood and revealed her face. She had tanned skin and brown hair. Her green eyes sparkled with lust. Ryou stared at her, his face showing no emotions.<br>"Why are you not scared?" she asked, fingering his jawline. Ryou stood still, and then smiled.  
>Without any noise or warning, a pale, slim figure landed in the middle of the circle and, faster then the eye can see, knocked everyone out. Everyone except Ryou. As the last man fell, the pale figure stopped moving. He urned his crimson eyes on Ryou. Ryou grinned at him.<br>"Hello, Kura-chan! How was your rest?" He asked the man. Bakura's eyes faded into a dull brown as he stormed towards Ryou. He gently touched the smaller man's bruised cheek.  
>"Who?" was all he said as he stepped back, anger filling his eyes. Ryou sighed and pointed to the man crumpled up in a heap next to him. Bakura licked his lips hungrily before attaching himself to the man's neck. Ryou turned away. He always hated watching Bakura feed. When he felt a pair of arms wrap around him he knew it was alright to turn around. Bakura's trademark smirk was plastered on his face but there was still anger in his eyes. Ryou smiled sadly and kissed the taller man. Bakura kissed him back.<br>"They hurt you." Bakura whispered aginst Ryou's mouth. Ryou looked up at him.  
>"Only a little. But I'll be fine. I'm sure it will heal up soon." Ryou whispered back, coaxing Bakura towards their house. Bakura touched Ryou's cheek again, causng Ryou to flinch slightly.<br>"Bastards." Bakura growled. "They shouldn't touch what's mine. They deserved everything I gave them and more."  
>Ryou sighed and turned back to the unconscious group of thugs.<br>"Should we leave them?" He asked. Bakura snorted.  
>"Let them rot there, see if I give a damn." He replied agressivly. Ryou sighed again. Bakura turned to him, looking a little sheepish.<br>"I'm sorry Ryou. I'll clean it up as soon as you're safely inside. Promise." He said softly. Ryou smiled at him and continued to pull him back to the safety of their house. Once inside, Bakura closed the door.  
>"I'll be right back." He said. He exited through the window. Ryou ran to the bedroom and undressed quickly. He ran around the room looking for his clean pair of boxers when he heard a cough behind him. He turned around, half covering himself, to find Bakura standing in the doorway holding his clean boxers in his hand.<br>"Looking for these? Really, Ryou, you shouldn't leave them lying around the house for people to see." Bakura teased. Ryou frowned despite his blush.  
>"Give them back."He demanded. Bakura laughed and moved closer to Ryou, holding the boxers just out of his reach. He leant in to Ryou's ear.<br>"Come and get them." He whispered. Ryou pounced on the older boy in an attempt to grab his boxers. Bakura wasn't expecting this and fell back from the force, accidently allowing Ryou to grab his boxers from his hand.  
>"Hey!" Bakura growled as Ryou stood up and shoved his boxers on. He poked his tongue out at Bakura before running out of the room. Bakura chuckled to himself before giving chase.<p>

Ryou hid in between the couch and the wall, trying to be invisible. It seemed to be working because Bakura had yet to find him. He almost stood up to check where Bakura was. But just as he was about to move, a pair of lips attatched themselves to his. Ryou blinked, surprised when Bakura pulled away from him, smirking.  
>"You didn't think that I wouldn't be able to find you, did you?" Bakura questioned, raising an eyebrow at Ryou. Ryou smiled and wrapped his arms around Bakura.<br>"Oh well. You found me. I guess I have to be punished for pushing you to the ground, right?" He said mischievously. Bakura growled, hungrily.  
>"O yes. And I'll be the one to deal you your punishment." He said seductively, licking his lips. Ryou pretended to be scared.<br>"Oh no!" He cried in mock fright. Bakura grinned, flashing fang, as he lifted the fragile boy from the ground. Ryou touched Bakura's fangs.  
>"Oh, please, Mister scary vampire! Don't use those scary fangs on me!" Ryou pretended to cry. Bakura lowered his head until his lips were almost touching Ryou's neck. He breathed out, slowly, letting his hot breath tickle Ryou's neck. Ryou shivered. Bakura smirked.<br>"No. Biting you isn't much of a punishment." He said finally, and pulled away. Ryou pouted and was about to complain when Bakura stopped him.  
>"I choose the punishment, Ryou. Remember, I'm meant to be punishing you, not the other way around." He said. Ryou sighed.<br>"Fine. What are you going to do?" He asked, suspiciously. Bakura grinned.  
>"You're about to find out."<p>

* * *

><p>Cinder: They all hate you, that's why no one favourite you on DA!<p>

Shikura: Maybe we should ask them what they think.

Cinder: That's silly. I'm ignoring you. Anyway, I hope you like this little… uh… rubbish-y fanfic. I really wonder where this came from.

Shikura: Tell us who you're sick of the most. Me or Cinder?

Cinder: Read and review please~

Shikura: And stop this fight by adding in who you're more sick of!

((Bianca: Seriously, though. Even I'm sick of my multiple Personalities. Cinder's taken over for now. I wonder when I'll gain control again…))


End file.
